


a futile favour

by wombatpop



Series: Pride Month 2018 [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (Slightly), Anxious Peter, Everybody is gay, M/M, oblivious heterosexuals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wombatpop/pseuds/wombatpop
Summary: A classmate can't help but notice Ned's perpetual heart eyes.





	a futile favour

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on real life events experienced by yours truly  
> talk to me on [tumblr](http://wombat-pop.tumblr.com)

It’d been a couple of hours of plodding through the school morning before Peter got a confident tap on the shoulder from a classmate he’d spoken to twice. Wrapped up in a daydream about saving a celebrity from a car accident, he jumps slightly at her touch.

“Hey Peter, could I speak to you later? After class?”

“Uh, sure.” She turns and walks back to her desk, clearly satisfied, although Peter can’t possibly think why. He tries to put it out of his mind, but to no avail. He can’t focus – the faceless celebrity crashes and burns, and he almost wishes he could join them.  
He hadn’t done anything, hadn’t heard any wild rumors that she might think to talk to him about. Could she have found something, a note, a piece of Spiderman?  
Oh no. Now he’s really worried.

When the bell finally rings he waits patiently for his classmate outside the door. She pulls him around the corner to a part of the hallway less packed with students, and Peter’s heart rate rises to unhealthy levels. She must know. What else could make her act like this?

“I just wanted to talk to you, because-” Peter opens his mouth to deny everything before she even finishes, only managing to get out a squeak before she concludes.  
“-I think Ned might have a crush on you.”

There’s a beat before Peter responds. “What?”

“Ned, I think he has a crush on you.”

“Is that what you wanted to tell me?” That was it? The big thing she wanted to say? He’s so relieved yet still, so confused.

“Yeah, I don’t know, just the way he looks at you? At lunch and stuff, the way he looks at you, it’s like, more than friends. I think he might be crushing on you.”

“Yeah.” He says before he can stop himself, sounding far too much like he is well, well aware.

“Yeah, I just wanted to let you know.” She looks so happy with herself, like she’s really doing him a favour, and he’s shocked, although he probably shouldn’t be.

“Okay, well, thanks.” Peter says, hoping this interaction will end as soon as possible.

“You’re welcome!” She says, turning and leaving. Peter lets out a breath, and whispers an agitated, “what?” to himself.

\---

“Yeah, she was like ‘I think Ned might have a big gay crush on you’, and I was like-“

“Old news!”

“Yeah, like, you’re a bit late for that!”  
Ned is laughing so hard he almost drops his lunch tray; grateful when they reach the table so he can hold his sides and guffaw with abandon.

“But like, we don’t even hide that we’re dating that much.” Peter says, taking a bite of his sandwich.

“Anyone who follows me on Instagram definitely knows. How has she not picked up on it?”

“Did she not hear about when you kissed me in the hallway that time? I thought everyone in the school knew about that by third period?”

“Me too.” They exchange smiles, both clearly happy reliving their accomplishment of the First Gay Kiss in the hallways of Midtown School of Science and Technology in living memory.

“It’s straight people, man, they just can’t see it. Their brains don’t work when it comes to gay stuff.” Peter laughs, and Ned continues. “They just shut down, I’m telling you! It’s not in their programming.”

There’s a pause, and Peter wonders if Ned is going to extend their world record to the First Gay Kiss in the cafeteria of Midtown School of Science and Technology before they’re interrupted.

“You guys are so cute, it’s gross.” Says MJ from her unobserved position at the other end of the table.

“You’re just jealous.” Ned replies.

MJ shrugs and smiles.

“Come on.” Peter says, gesturing for MJ to join them. Feigning disdain, she slides her own tray over.

“Now the gay table is complete.”

“I guarantee you there are more gays here.” MJ says, monotone.

“Well, they can come sit too, when they’re ready.” Ned retorts, and Peter nods.


End file.
